Turbo Fyre
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Relationship Difficulties. Jason feels guilty for attacking Tommy while under Maligore's control. Tommy feels guilty for not being able to save him


**Turbo Fyre**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Turbo Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Relationship Difficulties. Jason feels guilty for attacking Tommy while under Maligore's control. Tommy feels guilty for not being able to save him

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; sexual content

**Author's Note:** The reading order is as follows: Green With Evil: Aftermath; Green Lost; Stupid Risks; Relationship Difficulties; Turbo Fyre. Green Lost and Relationship Difficulties can be found on Kinded Isa's account

* * *

The sun was already setting as Tommy Oliver walked along the beach listening to the wedding coordinator chatting on about how the preparations were going, His mind wasn't even on the wedding tomorrow, but on his fiancé and how he had almost lost him in the past few days. The red turbo ranger felt a shiver run through his body, wrapping his arms around his chest as the images of his baby chained above that lava pit ran through his mind. He was taken from his thoughts as the woman asked him a question. "Mmm?"

The woman looked at the young man, concerned, and smiled. "Wedding eve jitters, Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy could only smile and nod. "Something like that...Just lots of my mind with the wedding and all being tomorrow."

"Say no more. I'll make sure all is perfect tomorrow. I'll leave you to your thoughts and see you in the morning." With that, the woman walked along the sand towards the parking lot to get to her car with much to do before the wedding took place, leaving Tommy alone for the time being.

For his part, Jason – unwilling to just stay at home and brood – had gone for a walk. He could understand now how Tommy had felt after his evil side had taken over. Jason felt sick, and couldn't believe he'd hurt the man he loved.

Almost unconsciously, Jason's feet took him to the beach. He paused as he caught sight of Tommy not too far away. He'd been putting off talking to Tommy about what had happened, but that probably had to end now.

Tommy continued to watch the sun setting, with the wind blowing through his long hair, his dark eyes glistening with tears. He was still going to marry Jason tomorrow, but he was still emotionally in turmoil after the events of the past few days. With a new villain to fight, Tommy began to wonder if he and Jason would ever truly have a peaceful future together. He set his jaw and licked his soft lips, more determined to marry his baby than ever after the past few days. The anguish of nearly losing him forever caused a sob to escape his lips. Hearing shuffling behind him, Tommy gasped and turned to see Jason standing there.

Seeing Tommy – his Tommy – clearly so upset, Jason pushed his own emotions to one side, stepped forward, and hugged the other tightly. "Tommy..." There was a world of pain in that one word.

"J...Jase." Tommy couldn't say anything more, going into his love's embrace, having needed the contact. "I keep playing it through my mind, Jase. I almost lost you forever. Will we ever have a quiet, happy marriage, or is this the symbol of our relationship? Filled with peril and fear of losing each other?"

"I don't know," Jason admitted quietly. He ran his hand over Tommy's back. "I'm so sorry, Tommy. Now I know how you felt when your dark side took over..."

"Oh Jase, baby...That wasn't your fault. I can't blame you for what you've done when the evil took over you and Kim." Tommy continued to hold his husband to be. "I have no regrets of taking the power and never have regretted our calling...don't you start to think that way too. You helped me through it, and as your husband tomorrow, I will do the same for you."

Jason pulled back a little to look into Tommy's eyes. "Will you, Tommy?" There was a quiet, almost-plea to his words.

Tommy looked at his beloved with dark eyes that shone with love before moving forward, pressing his lips to Jason's. "Yes, I will help you, Jase...Never done it before, but I will do this for you. I love you more than my own life, and I will help the darkness disappear. It will hurt, baby, but you'll feel better in the end."

Jason returned the kiss, and deepened it. "Thank you," he whispered. "I know how much it has helped you."

"And because I know from my own experiences, I know it will help you, too. I am doing this because I love you, but it will hurt me to cause any pain; but it is a comfort to know it will release you, too." Tommy held his fiancé, feeling the tears falling. "I just wish I'd gotten to you sooner to prevent you from ever having to feel what I've felt. I failed to protect you and Kim from my past."

Jason shook his head, and held Tommy tightly, rubbing his back. "Don't blame yourself for this, Tommy. None of this was anything to do with you. It's not your fault, love." Jason kissed him, and just held on.

"But I am the leader of the Power Rangers. It is my job to protect innocents, and that goes double for my husband when he is in great danger." Tommy returned the kiss, not wanting the contact to end. "Want to hold you forever, Jase."

"Same here," Jason said quietly. "But I think we need to deal with this, don't you? And you shouldn't blame yourself, Tommy... but if you want, I'll 'help' you after."

"I have the feeling both of us may need to help each other, honey. I just was so scared when I saw you on that message. All I could think of was running out there and rescuing you so I could hold you in my arms to keep you safe forever."

"You managed to rescue me, love." Jason kissed Tommy hard, and then took his hand. "Shall we go home?"

Tommy nodded and took his hand, smiling, and feeling always in so much love with his future husband. As they walked down the beach, Tommy thought back to the day that Jason had proposed to him. The ring had been turned into a monster, but when they had gotten it back, Jason had taken him here and proposed under a sunset much like this one. "You remember the night you proposed to me? It was right here where we are getting married tomorrow, under the same sunset."

Jason smiled lovingly at Tommy, squeezing his hand. "I remember. With each day that passes, I only feel more and more in love with you. I want us to be together forever, Tommy. I've loved you for so long."

"I have loved you too, and will forever. You the most beautiful person to me and always will be, Jason. You saved me when I needed it the most, and haven't let me go since. I hope you never let me go." Tommy returned the smile and moved to lean his head against his lover's shoulder. "I am yours forever, and I'll vow it tomorrow."

"I'll never let you go," Jason promised. "I'll always be there for you – for whatever you need from me. Just like I always have been." He paused briefly. "But Tommy... I am sorry for attacking you, even under Maligore's control."

"Jason...it wasn't your fault, but at least you remembered I belonged to you; but I would have preferred you not groping me in front of the others." Tommy blushed a little, remembering when Jason had grabbed him and pushed him against the entrance to the lava pit, and had definitely felt the grabs to his goods.

Jason smiled at Tommy, though there was still a shade of darkness in his eyes. "As I recall, you did something similar when your dark side surfaced."

Tommy smiled and chuckled. "I did grab you, didn't I? But the dark side did help me bring out my rather kinky side instead of being the shy little boy I was when we first met."

"And that was good," Jason agreed, remembering the morning after he'd spanked Tommy and brought his boyfriend back.

Tommy giggled and kissed his husband to be. "Oh, yeah...that was really amazing; and keeps just getting better, baby."

"I'm glad to hear it, love." Jason returned the kiss, and then looked up, realising that they'd arrived at their house.

Tommy also noticed that they were at home and chewed his lower lip. "We're home already? I thought it would take us longer." As he unlocked the door and lured his husband to be inside, Tommy brightened a little. "Oh, forgot to tell you. I got into the palaeontology program at the university for this fall."

Jason grinned, and hugged Tommy tightly. "Really? That's great!" he said warmly. "Just have to make sure you're able to keep up with the work and not make yourself sick from the stress of that and being a Power Ranger."

"Yeah, it's awesome! I can't wait to start classes; and I'll get to go on digs and everything. Of course, you're coming with me on the digs; right, baby?"

"Of course," Jason replied. "I wouldn't miss it. And I'll also be there to give you 'encouragement' if you need it." He smiled, teasing a little.

Tommy smiled and pulled him into the house and up the stairs towards their bedroom. "I am sure you'll distract me from my studying, baby."

Jason put his hand on Tommy's. "Remember what we have to deal with, love," he said quietly, serious now.

"I know; but man, this is going to be a sore night. This is our last night as just fiancés. Tomorrow, we will be married." Tommy almost gushed with excitement. "Janet, our coordinator, was discussing something at the beach; but wasn't paying attention."

Jason shook his head in wry amusement. "I hope you didn't agree to something completely ridiculous, Tommy."

"I don't think so...think it was about flowers or oysters? I didn't catch what she was talking about. I was too occupied, but hope they don't throw oysters at us." Tommy frowned, now a little concerned, thinking about flying seafood.

"I don't think that's usual for weddings." Jason smiled briefly. "But Tommy... we need to deal with this now, so that it doesn't fester. All right?"

Tommy sighed and nodded, not wanting to punish his fiancé, but knew he had to. "Okay...I know this needs to be done tonight...just wish I knew if I could go through with it; but for you, I will do it."

Jason hugged Tommy tightly. "Thank you, love. This way, we can have clear consciences for the wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we will be able to concentrate on being happy tomorrow; even with sore butts." Tommy groaned a little.

"We both know it works," Jason pointed out, and kissed Tommy. "But we can put it off, if you'd like to."

"No. We will both feel too guilty during the wedding, and I want to be carefree tomorrow, concentrating on you."

Jason held onto Tommy for a few moments. "I really do love you. I can't say it enough."

"Love you too, and that is pretty much why I said yes to marrying you, as I recall."

Jason nodded. "Though even that didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped." Remembering the ring turning into a monster.

"Yeah, what a way to surprise me with the ring being used to try and destroy us; but it is safe on my hand now, as always."

Jason took said hand in both of his, and squeezed it gently. "Shall we go into the bedroom?"

Tommy nodded and sighed. "If we must...normally I wouldn't mind; but tonight, I kind of don't want to."

"You said you didn't want to wait," Jason reminded him, using his grip on Tommy's hand to lead his soon-to-be-husband into the bedroom.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to pout about it." Tommy did indeed pout when they got to their bedroom. "Man, this place seems different already with tomorrow coming so fast."

"Just wait till it is tomorrow," Jason teased. "It'll seem completely different then."

Tommy brightened up suddenly, unable to hold still. "Yeah...We'll be married then."

"I can't wait." Jason kissed him.

"Me neither," Tommy replied, returning the loving kiss with as much love and enthusiasm.

Jason held the kiss for a few moments, and then gently started tugging Tommy over to the bed.

Tommy returned the pout again when Jason started pulling him to the bed, knowing that determination, but felt he deserved it as usual.

Jason sat down on the bed, pulling Tommy in front of him. "Pants down." He switched automatically to serious mode.

Hearing the serious tone always drove shivers down his spine, and the young man began to nervously unbuckle his belt. His pants were soon down, followed by his underwear.

Taking Tommy's hand, Jason gently guided his love across his knees, and rested one hand on Tommy's bare bottom as he asked the familiar question. "What is this spanking for?"

Tommy groaned, having hated that question all the time at every spanking. He took a deep breath and whimpered. "For not getting you in time and failing you."

"You didn't fail me, Tommy," Jason said quietly, gently rubbing his back. "I know you did the best you could – but I also know you still feel guilty." He lifted his hand, and brought it down in a very hard smack.

Tommy felt the tears once again threaten to come out, and soon they did fall. He grunted at the first smack, replaying the horror of seeing his lover hanging over a pit of lava in chains and being unable to get to him. He had screamed as the fire enveloped him.

Knowing that Tommy needed this – though he hated causing the one he loved this pain – Jason continued to land hard swats on Tommy's bottom, paying particular attention to the sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

Tommy was soon sobbing openly, having felt that he had failed his future husband in that battle; but his butt also was killing him. His entire body was shaking as he sobbed and was spanked hard, his flesh on fire like the lava pit that had taken his mate.

Jason slowed the swats a little, but didn't stop spanking entirely. "What do you think, Tommy? Do you think you need the hairbrush?"

Hearing that dreaded word, Tommy thought on it, only to whimper and nod that he wanted the brush. "I almost...lll...lost you...w...was so .sss...scared...thought you were dead when the...flames took you and Kim."

Jason glanced over at the dresser where the hairbrush was resting, and slowly released Tommy. "Then fetch it for me, please."

Tommy looked at his fiancé like he had to be kidding, but then he grunted while getting up. His bottom was already on fire, and with a whimpered hiss, Tommy inched closer towards the dresser and the dreaded brush. Gripping the smooth wood in his hands, the young man shuffled towards Jason, handing it to him before he once against bent over his lover's lap, groaning and hissing as he did. God, he hated that thing as much as the belt...well, maybe not as much!

Jason tapped the hairbrush lightly against Tommy's bottom, and then brought it down very hard. He kept a firm grip on his love's body as he landed the hairbrush.

Tommy let out a loud yelp and bucked when he felt the hard smack of the wood against his burning bottom. "OUCH!" If Jason hadn't had a good hold of him, Tommy would have bolted right off his lap right then and there.

Jason continued landing the hairbrush hard, wanting to make sure Tommy wouldn't feel guilty any more by the time he was finished. He didn't like doing this, and every time it was necessary to spank Tommy, he had to steel himself to get through giving the punishment.

Tommy definitely wasn't feeling the love from that wooden cursed object and could only sob. It really hurt, but he knew Jason loved him and wouldn't have done if he didn't but it still hurt. By the time his bottom was scarlet, Tommy could only lie there limply, sobbing.

Jason dropped the hairbrush onto the bed, and pulled Tommy up onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Shh. It's all right. I've got you." He kissed Tommy's head, and waited for his love to calm down.

Tommy continued to sob in Jason's warm arms, but was soon soothed, even though his butt cheeks really protested even sitting there. "I hate that blasted thing."

Jason kissed Tommy softly. "But you feel better now?" he asked, gently rubbing Tommy's red bottom soothingly.

Tommy nodded and sniffled a little bit. He hissed as he shifted a little bit and sighed. "Got to make you feel better too, and then I can get the aloe cream and really make you feel better."

"If you like, you can get the aloe now and I can rub it onto your bottom right away," Jason suggested, still rubbing Tommy's bottom.

"Mmm, could be nice; but then I won't have the resolve to spank you, Jase. I need the fire to do it; and believe me, it is going to hurt."

"It's a spanking – it's meant to hurt." Jason slowly loosened his hold on Tommy, and nodded. "I'm ready."

Tommy nodded and sighed, looking down, not wanting to punish his lover. One thought of Jason over that lava pit and then the way he went after him once he was evil sealed it. He knew how bad the nightmares could and probably would get. "This may not entirely help, honey...I still had some nightmares, but not as bad after the spankings, about being evil. You know that, Jase, but it does help." Tommy shifted a little, sitting back down with a hissed groan.

Jason eyed his love with some concern. "Is it going to be too painful for me to be across your lap?" He wasn't really nervous about the spanking, though he knew it would hurt. However, he knew it would help with the guilt and the nightmares.

Tommy looked at his baby and chewed his lower lip. "I can take it, Jase...Can be part of my penance for not getting to you in time; and besides, I am helping you. It will be worth the burn."

Jason didn't look too convinced, but nodded anyway. "All right." He stood up and pushed his pants and underwear down, then leaned over Tommy's lap.

Tommy had to keep from getting hard seeing his Jason naked from the waist down. It always got him hard even after sex seeing that body. He groaned a little when Jason went over his lap. "Dammit, Jase...you got me hard again already."

Despite the situation, Jason couldn't help a soft chuckle. "Need to keep your mind on other things right now, love."

"Well that is kind of hard when my husband is over my lap without his pants on and I can see his ass." Tommy joked back, and steeled himself to do this, raising a hand before bringing it back down. God, he looked so sexy with a pink mark on his butt. Tommy shook his head, knowing he needed to focus on spanking his Jason...not wanting to pounce him.

Jason tensed a little at the strength of the swat, but didn't really show any reaction otherwise.

Tommy continued to spank his fiancé and shifted a little, definitely getting so hard that it hurt. He wanted to pick Jason up and bend him over that bed immediately, but there would be time for that later. He continued to spank his now pink bottom before picking up the brush, resting it on Jason's butt, before lifting it letting it come down with a crack.

Jason didn't struggle against the spanking, and though there were a few tears, there weren't many. He grunted as the brush landed for the first time, and gripped hold of the bed sheets.

Tommy knew that he needed to work harder on getting Jason to finally break down, or this spanking would be worthless. Well, not entirely; it did get him hard as a rock. He spanked harder and concentrated on the sit spots. "Jason, why are you getting this spanking?" His voice had a husky tone to it as he found it even harder not to lose control and spurt on his baby right now.

Jason couldn't help gasping a little at the swats, and he found it hard to concentrate on not letting the pain get to him. "B-because I attacked you. I hurt you..." He swallowed, and felt more tears slip out of his eyes as a sob caught in his throat, as he remembered what he did.

Tommy knew he was getting a reaction, but wanted Jason to finally let it all out. "Baby, you can let it out; we'll keep going till you do. I hate to do this, but you know this is worthless unless you let it all go. Baby, I don't blame you and you know that. It was Maligore's evil, not your will that attacked me."

"I should have been able to stop it... I should have protected you..." The tears came faster now, until Jason was crying without pause.

Tommy was glad to finally hear the tears and dropped the brush to the floor before he held onto Jason. He held him in his arms with tears in his eyes as well from having to hurt the one he loved. "Shhh... Jase...you tried, honey, and it's okay...I forgive you and will always love you forever."

Jason clung tightly to Tommy, finally able to let go of his own inner pain and guilt that he'd been feeling. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know, baby...I know. It's okay to cry. Let it out and no more being brave about it; okay, Jason? If I know you are holding in this pain and not telling me later on, I will spank you again."

Jason nodded slightly against Tommy's shoulder, and kissed his love. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You are always welcome, honey. Now want your hubby to make it feel all better?"

Jason smiled. "Think I'd better make you feel better, too, love."

Tommy smiled back and kissed him passionately. "Mmm, yeah; you need to make me feel better too, baby, cause I am about to burst here. Can only think of bending you over and making love to you right now."

Jason smirked, and ran his hands lightly over Tommy's chest. "Want to get the aloe?"

Tommy nodded and got up with a groan, still hard as a rock, trying not to burst on the carpet. He had gotten a playful spanking when he'd done that the last time. He walked into the bathroom and made it to the toilet, filling it with his seed with a loud groan. Now sated, he picked up the bottle, heading into the room. Unfortunately, Jason laying there naked on the bed didn't help, and he got semi-hard again. "Ohh man you have got to stop getting me hard just seeing you, cause this could be a problem," Tommy joked, climbing up onto the bed, soon running aloe covered hands over his fiancé's bottom, slipping a few fingers in between the cheeks to tease his hole.

Jason snorted softly. "You think you don't do the same to me?" He groaned as Tommy began teasing him. "Man, Tommy... you know how to make me feel better." He grabbed the bottle as he began growing hard. "Your turn now, love. Lie down."

Tommy laid back down with a sigh and let Jason tend to him, knowing that this could lead to one very hot sexy night as their last before they were married tomorrow. "Uhhh...yeah, we drive each other wild."

"Got that right." Jason poured the aloe onto his fingers, and began rubbing it into Tommy's bottom. He let his fingers slip between Tommy's cheeks in the exact same way his fiancé had done to him.

As Jason teased his hole, Tommy moaned and whimpered, pushing his hips up until the finger pushed inside his yelping body. That was all it took before the younger man was rolled over onto his back with his legs over Jason's shoulders. They were both soon two sweaty, panting pieces of one masterpiece...together as one as they made love. A love forever cemented with their seed, and vows they would make the next day to be together till death parted them and beyond.


End file.
